Twilight Moments: Single
by Hamie120
Summary: Cherished Music Collection, Volume II, Single by Natasha Beddingfield. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella teach their overbearing husbands/boyfriend not to be so controling. Vamp/human, B/E, A/J


_**Twilight Moments: Cherished Music Collection**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun material. Just these wacky ideas!

**Chapter 2: Single**

**BPOV**

Alice had me sitting on the floor in her room, cross legged, in a circle with the rest of the females in the family. She declared a 'Girls' Night' and forbade the guys from the proximity of her bedroom. I had a funny feeling that this is going to be the she-vampires' supposed human girl's night. I was actually a bit apprehensious.

I stared at the diamond we made on the floor; Esme across from me, Alice on my right and Rosalie on my left. They all looked a bit excited, and Alice was bouncing in place. Something was going to happen tonight. Mark my words.

"Stop moping, Bella. You'll see lover-boy soon enough. Just relax." Rosalie chastised me in a non-hurtful way.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

I started munching on the popcorn that Alice provided for me, and looked to Alice for the itinerary.

"We are women, damn it, and we don't have to rely upon guys to give us permission to do shit! Has anybody else noticed how overbearing ours have been getting? Especially Edward?" Alice deliberately looked my way with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, now that you mention it. You had to pry me from his fingers, and you're family. It has been getting annoying." I vented subconsciously. Alice smirked.

"Maybe we have to drill it into their heads that they don't own us."

I could almost imagine the guys listening downstairs and laughing at us.

"What do you have in mind, Alice?"

**EPOV**

_Edward, you are going to release Bella to us! You've been hogging her lately and we can't even say hello without you growling, snarling or running away with her. _

I snarled at Alice's remark. I was cuddled in the couch with _my_ Bella, watching some television program that I wasn't really paying attention to. It's been too sunny lately, and I haven't been able to be with her as much as I would like.

_We're going to use force soon if you don't release the human. Six on one isn't very good odds._

"The last time I checked, Carlisle was at the Hospital, Alice. Five on one I can do." I growled to her in a low voice so that only Vampire ears could hear. She chuckled disbelievingly.

_How do you know that I didn't already see it? It's only for a few hours anyway, you need to hunt._

"I don't care. I'm not going anywhere without her." Alice rolled her eyes.

_Fine, stay around the house; we just want some time with her. Would you deny Esme time with Bella?_

I groaned at the situation I was placed in. I had no real choice.

"Go ahead and take her, but I'm paying close attention. I'll be watching, and I'll be listening."

I watched as Alice scooped Bella up and stole her away upstairs, I also saw the other females of the house bound up after them. I shook my head, Alice could only equal trouble.

Their voices started quietly, so I strained my human hearing to vampire sensitive hearing and waited, listening.

"Stop moping, Bella. You'll see lover-boy soon enough. Just relax."

Lover-boy? I questioned aloud. Emmett and Jasper came into the room and looked at me, smirking. I gave a sarcastic grin, ignoring their thoughts.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

I heard munching upstairs. I looked down at my wrist-watch and looked at the time; it was almost time for Bella to eat. No wonder she's eating that crunchy stuff.

"We are women, damn it, and we don't have to rely upon the guys to give us permission to do shit! Has anybody else noticed how overbearing they've been getting? Especially Edward."

I listened more intently, wondering what Bella's response would be. I didn't think that I was overbearing, just protective. She gets herself hurt very easily.

"Yes, now that you mention it. You had to pry me from his fingers, and you're family. It has been getting annoying. He was gripping me like I was going to disappear."

"Maybe we have to drill it into their heads that they don't own us."

"What do you have in mind, Alice?"

Alice was reciting country music over and over in her head to keep me out. I was just as curious as the girls as to what she was planning.

**BPOV**

"Let's listen to a song first to illustrate our independence from the men, shall we?" Alice said as she pranced off towards her stereo and pressed a few buttons.

_I'm not waiting around for a man to save me,_

_'cause I'm happy where I am,_

_Depend upon a guy to validate me,_

_No, No…_

_I don't need to be anyone's baby,_

_Is that so hard to understand? _

_No, I don't need another half to make me._

_Oh,_

_Make your move if you want, _

_Doesn't mean I will or won't, _

_I'm free to make up my mind up, _

_You either got it or you don't,_

_This is my current single status,_

_My declaration of independence_

_There's no way I'm trading places _

_Right now with stars in the ascendance_

_Single,_

_Right now,_

_That's how I want to be,_

_I'm single,_

_Right now,_

_That's how I want to be,_

Alice and Rosalie started dancing around the room, shaking their hips and singing along with the lyrics. I have to say that I was impressed, the song was catchy and it had promise for women. It could be our new theme song. Women aren't to be led by men. Women lead men around without their knowledge to avoid fights, they just don't know it.

**EPOV**

I listened to what was going on upstairs with the girls. The most ridiculous song was playing, Natasha Beddingfield, saying things like how they prefer to remain single and don't need someone else. They have no idea, how living for centuries alone isn't really living. I never knew the difference either, at least until Bella came along. I wasn't open to my family emotionally or physically, and since Bella came to me I have been able to open up to her and them. Being single isn't all it's cracked up to be.

Alice was upstairs chanting over and over "Single, right now, that's how I want to be."

"Hey, Jasper, I think you're single again, or will be soon. Alice keeps chanting: 'Single, right now, that's how I want to be.' You'd better search for a new mate quick."

Jasper gave me a nasty glare before listening carefully, then concentrating really hard.

_If they think that's funny, let's see how they take a bit of a blow to their self-confidence._

An oppressive atmosphere instantly descended upstairs and the girls quickly lost their energy.

**BPOV**

I suddenly became very depressed very quickly.

"Alice, what's with the downer?"

"Jasper!" She hissed out angrily and stormed out of the room. I heard loud growling, thumps, bangs, and hisses.

**EPOV**

Alice slinked down the stairs screaming bloody murder in her mind. Outwardly, she was hissing.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN! Keep your nose out of our emotions upstairs or you will find yourself without a nose!"

"Who are you? I'm single, apparently." He mock sneered. She growled loudly. I just stood back and watched them. Is this what Emmett and I look like when we're fighting?

She pointed roughly to her forehead. "Psychic Pixy, remember smart ass?"

"Empath, remember pretty single lady?"

"Back off." She hissed, quite intimidatingly, again.

He growled back, and all hell broke loose. Alice coiled up and sprang at him, fingernails unsheathed. They hit like two boulders, and destroyed the livingroom before moving on to the hallway, dining-room and the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

Alice came out of the kitchen dragging Jasper behind her by the collar of his shirt, which, by the way, was in shreds.

"Don't make me hurt you Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. You may know how to deal with newborns, but you have no idea how to deal with a woman scorned."

She stomped off upstairs again, leaving behind what I barely recognized as a house and a man.

**BPOV**

Alice came up the stairs stomping. Rosalie grinned, but I shook my head in confusion.

"What the hell?"

Rosalie piped up proudly. "Alice just gave herself another reason to shop, as well as showing _Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen _who was boss around here. You go girl."

Alice bowed proudly for us, and then turned the music back on.

_Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good,_

_I like who I am,_

_I'm not saying I don't want to fall in love,_

_'cause I would,_

_I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cause you say I should,_

_Can't romance on demand,_

_I'm gonna wait so sorry if you misunderstood,_

_This is my current single status, _

_…(Break for chorus)…_

_Everything in its right time,_

_Everything in its right place,_

_I know I'll settle down one day,_

_But 'til then I like it this way,_

_It's my way,_

_I like it this way._

I watched as Edward strode into the room, in his normal quite amused manner. I don't know, I thought to myself as I looked over my boyfriend/protector/fiancée, he's absolutely gorgeous, perfect, gorgeous, and even more perfect…My eyes wandered over his form as he leaned against the wall infront of me.

Oh yeah, hell no. Thank god I'm not single. I leaned in for a mind numbing, bone gelatinizing Edward kiss.


End file.
